Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in The Sword in the Stone/Trivia
Trivia *This is the thirty sixth spoof to continue to celebrate the 55th Anniversary of The Sword in the Stone. *This also features the debut of Wallace, Gromit, Bert Raccoon, Melissa Raccoon, Ralph Raccoon, Zim, Gir, Master Shake, Frylock, and Meatwad. *When Roo falls down into Tigger's house, a Goofy holler is heard from him as is a Wilhelm scream when he crashes. *As Roo falls down the stairs twice, a Goofy Holler is heard from him twice. *As the wolf tries to catch Olivia, he falls down the slope with a Goofy Holler. *While Tramp crashes with a knight, he flies with a Goofy Holler and crashes with a Wilhelm scream. *As Griff fights the pike, he is bumped with a Wilhelm scream. *Since Mike falls with Luke Skywalker's scream from The Empire Strikes Back (Star Wars Episode 5) (1980) (Original Unaltered), a Wilhelm scream is heard when he crashes. *As Robin Hood and Little John charge, they crash with a Wilhelm scream into each other. *Robin Hood's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Little John's saber staff will be green and will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jock's light blue lightsaber will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tramp's lightsaber will be orange and will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Tigger shows to the others is a 2-2-0 Planet type engine. *During the end credits, Andrew mentions that he, Stephen, and the others will go on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs since he likes them and will always ask for. *The heroes mention lots of trains from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends and TUGS since they will meet more characters on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle, Fox Prince, and Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs. *When Fievel turns back to Roo, Olivia promises to find Fievel and reunite with Fievel in other spoofs. *As the Powerpuff Girls laugh, they get soaken wet and cold. *This also features the debut of Gnorm Hill-Billies' fake corncob pipe, that will always be seen in his mouth in other spoofs, Delbert's stick, that will always be seen in his mouth in other spoofs, and Psy's fake cigar, that will always in his mouth in other spoofs. *As Tigger tries to grab the bucket and falls, Rocky laughs. *As Sugar fills up Zim's cup, Bradley, Rocky, and Gir laugh. *When Stephen, the girls, The Eds, Johnny Bravo, Freddi, Luther, Gumball, Darwin, and Courage have changed into their swimsuits, they swim with Flounder. *As Mike and Mary kiss, Ed and Eddy laugh. *When Tigger loses the plane and sees it break apart, Rocky, the Eds, The Powerpuff Girls, Courage, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais laugh. *Stephen's light blue lightsaber will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Trivias Category:Movie-Spoof Travels